


『Heart Beat』8

by SourceYUAN



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: M/M, idolish7 - Freeform, 环壮
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourceYUAN/pseuds/SourceYUAN





	『Heart Beat』8

捌．

 

Z区唯一的一所学校由一个姓“大神”的男人创办。最开始的时候它的规模很小，环境很恶劣，与其说是学校，不如说那是一个流浪汉的窝棚。在铁皮搭建的一个小空间里有一张小黑板，和几张大小不一的板凳，它们来自于Z区的少量支持者的捐赠。最开始来上学的人寥寥无几，直到最近这段时间，这所学校的规模才慢慢扩大了起来。不过至今为止它都还只是一栋较大的铁皮屋，板凳倒是增多了，而且他们在今年居然还拥有了一张桌子——以前的孩子们都是拿着一块小铁板垫在大腿上写字的。四叶理是大神老师最初那批学生中的一员，她认识这学校里所有的同学，但他们很少有人能够和她一样从未缺席。大多数人来得断断续续，也有人只出现过几次，学习对于Z区的孩子而言实在是太难了，他们更宁愿去“废料堆”里徒手找贵金属，然后用它们换取一片面包那么多的酬劳。

理用削得短短的铅笔去敲自己的脸颊，尽管大神老师现在在台上讲的是她最喜欢的内容，但她仍然心不在焉，目光忍不住去瞥自己身旁的那个空位，有些失神。

那是她在这里最好的一个伙伴的位置，一个扎着马尾辫长着雀斑的小女孩。就在昨天，她发愁地对理说，自己家爸爸不打算再让她继续在这里学习了。当时理握着她的手说了好多安慰的话，她流着泪点头。可是今天，姓木村的马尾辫女孩还是消失了。

泪水就要落下来，理悄悄低下头去用袖子接住它们，再抬起头来的时候，大神老师已经蹲在了她的面前，微微仰头自下而上地与她对视，他温柔地笑着，摸了摸理的头。而这下理终于忍不住了，她知道老师是懂得的，什么都懂。于是泪水决堤。

“人的一生里总是有许多的相遇与别离。”大神老师说：“要笑着和他们道别啊，这样才能笑着再次相遇。”

理不停点头，过了好久她才小声说：“好的……”

今天的课程结束得比较早，理在铁皮屋的门口撑开了伞。那曾是他们的小家里唯一一把不漏雨的伞，虽然现在所有的伞都被壮五哥打上了补丁，但这把天蓝色的漂亮小伞仍是理的专属。她很珍惜它，连撑开的动作都小心翼翼。而就在今天，她正准备跨出铁皮屋回家的时候，她的手腕突然被握住了——天蓝色的小伞被无端卷起的一阵风给吹走了，她刚想惊叫，便发现抓住自己的原来是她的哥哥，四叶环。

哥哥满头大汗，介乎于害怕与狂躁之间表情让她惊慌。

“哥哥？”

四叶环扯了她的手就跑，她被拉得趔趄，踩着积水勉力跑了起来。

“怎么了？”她又扬起声音努力地去问道。

“我们，我们得离开这里……”

“为什么？”理被环拉扯着，看不到哥哥的表情。但她看到环的下颌线颤抖着，于是她也没办法将追问说出口了。她回头，看着越来越远的铁皮屋，还有被风吹得只剩下一个小蓝点的她珍视的那把伞，轻声说：“哥哥，伞……”

“别管它了……理……”环咽了一口唾沫:“小壮他……出事了……”

“壮五哥吗？”理大惊，Z区死气沉沉的灰蓝色街景自他们身侧流过，因为奔跑，理感觉空气被挤出了肺部，她上气不接下气，却还是拍打环的手臂焦急地喊：“可是为什么？哥哥？壮五哥怎么了？”

“……”

这时他们从主街拐进了次街，突然，一个高大的黑色人影自小巷的暗处闪出，扭住他们的手臂将他们两个人拽进了巷子里。

“嘘，别说话。”那个人在他们的耳边轻声说。

两个小时前，二〇七三年，十一月一日下午。

下雨了，秋日的雨总是会带来一次温度的骤降，而在不久之后温度又会再度回升。这样的气候变化让小孩子很容易感冒，理就感冒了，每天早上都是打着喷嚏去上的学，这让环和小壮担心坏了。而另一边，环从来不是什么易生病的体质，春天好不容易发了一次烧，那一次可能是烧得实在是严重，严重得让他至今想起来都会感到脸红。

他将包顶在脑袋上往家里赶，推开了门刚想打招呼却发现家里空无一人，理和壮五都还没回家。半湿的挎包被随手放在了桌子旁，环有些莫名失落地在桌子旁绕了两圈，直到脚趾不小心踢到了桌角，他才意识到原来自己没开灯。整栋小棚屋被暖黄色的灯光点亮，回想起去年的这个时候，环绝对不会想到自己竟然会在那个冬天将一个沉得要命的仿生人捡回家，也绝对想不到现在他和理的藏身之处，竟然真的能成为一个温暖温馨的家。

生日时收到的四叶草项链被四叶环郑重地收在了盒子里，他将它拿了出来，看那小小的四叶草在他的手中流淌着银制品的光泽。他将它戴上，坐在床边，用体温将它染得温热。

小壮说，他之前之所以会发烧是因为他到了长身体的阶段，他还说，等环再长高一些，他就不能和环睡在一起了。“听我说，环，男人都得有自己的空间，如果有两张床的话，那就是一人一张……”

环说：“可是我们只有一张床，而且我还不是男人，我现在还是个小孩子。”

“哈哈，是吗。”之前是谁抱怨自己总把他当成小孩子的？壮五无奈地揉搓了一把男孩的脑袋：“可是你在长身体，我们睡在一起的话会越来越挤。你会很不舒服的，不是吗？”

“等我长到一米六之后再说啦……”环将叉子叉进土豆里，结束了这个话题。他不好意思说自己不被小壮抱着就睡不好觉，这种话说出来简直就像是在撒娇的小孩子一样，让他只是想想都觉得牙齿发酸。

后来，他从一米六拖到了一米六五，现在他设定的期限是一米七。壮五也只得答应。

说实话，他还真是舍不得壮五那温暖的怀抱，温暖，柔软，像母亲又像爱人，他在某一个难眠的夜晚悄悄地翻过身面对壮五，借着银白色的月光，他通过眯起的眼皮悄悄地看。壮五的脑袋被枕头柔软地托着，浅色的发丝垂顺，尾部轻轻弯曲。太近了，环能从壮五的脸上看到眉骨与鼻梁做成的山峦，眼窝与面颊构成的平原，发丝是丛生的树木与横亘土地的溪流，皮肤上需要很仔细很仔细才能看到的细纹是路——而他在上面走，他们在上面生活。环这时已经不记得要悄悄地观察了，他的眼睛睁大，发现自己竟然能从壮五的脸上窥见整个世界。多么神奇啊？太近了，他感到慌乱，心跳的声音震耳欲聋，那是他自己的心跳声。在某种无名冲动的驱使之下，他从被窝里伸出手指，轻轻地按上了那片柔软的嘴唇……

紫色的美丽眼睛睁开了，仿生人结束了休眠模式，他对睁大了眼的环说：“睡不着吗？”

他没有问环那仓惶收回的手指，环感谢他没有问，但在后来想起的时候，却又会恨他怎么不问。

壮五懂吗？但连他自己都不懂。

在他知道它的名字之前，他就知道那是一份危险的冲动了。因着它有铁锈与机油的味道。

“要到冬天啦。”今天早上，环裹上了稍微厚些的牛仔外套：“不知道今年会不会下雪。”

“环君喜欢雪吗？”壮五一边利落地叠起被子一边问。

“白色的雪，喜欢。但雪半化之后脏兮兮的，就不喜欢了。”他吐着舌头，咬着面包角穿上了鞋。他问：“小壮呢？喜欢雪吗。”

被问的人想了想，不置可否地摆了摆脑袋：“我不知道呢。但假如是和环君还有小理一起看的雪，我想我是会喜欢的。”

“嘿嘿，是吗。”环突然便开心了起来。托了当年那颗芽的福，如今他的心脏里早已草长莺飞，翠绿着、清香着、歌唱着，现在快入冬了，但他的心脏早已入春。他自己都没想到他竟然能获得如此之多的快乐。于是他叉起腰爽利地做了个决定：“嗯，那今年我们就一起看雪吧！等下第一场雪的时候我们给理请一个假，我们一起去后山……那边的雪很白，没有被车碾过，松松软软的，像刨冰一样！”

“好啊！真让人期待呢。”壮五笑眯眯地将挎包递给了他。

“说好了哦。到时候小壮要以我这边为先！”

壮五伸出手来与环拉勾，然后摸了摸笑得灿烂的环的脑袋。这孩子，最近越来越有恃宠而骄的趋势了。但能怎么办呢，他倒也愿意宠着。之前他才和这孩子说好，假如他能好好地收拾房间、不把零食的碎屑掉地上的话，壮五就会自己做布丁给他吃。他们做了好多好多约定，基本上要用一辈子的时间才能全部完成。其实这也不赖。

“嗯，约定好了哦。”

啊，好想小壮啊。

莫名焦躁的环想踢床板，这时门外却传来了钥匙撞击锁口的声音。刚踢到一半的脚收在了半空中，他差点摔倒，又挥舞着手臂站稳了。他自己都没发现自己笑得有多开心。

“来啦！”环三步并作两步地奔过去，先对方一步地一把拉开大门：“真是的，小壮你怎么这么晚才回……”

噼啪。闪电划过天空，在暗下去的天幕上织起了一张白色的网。雨下得太大了，是整片天都要塌下来的动静。逢坂壮五站在门外，他被雨打湿了，发梢与衣摆都滴着水。

环张了张口，像是看到了一个谜。

“小……壮？”

“嗯。”壮五说，“我回来了。”

“唔，哦……”环愣愣地看着他的脸。

“怎么了吗？”壮五歪了歪头，眼底与唇角都是温柔的笑。

“没，没事……”他这时才发现自己竟然一直拦在门口，于是环赶紧推开门，侧身让壮五进屋。他站在门边，注视着壮五进屋之后左右望了一眼，然后一边脱下湿透的衣服，一边转头对环微笑：“怎么了？小理还没回来吗，我现在做饭，大概半小时之后就能开饭了。”

“哦，好——”环这才松了一口气，合上门，将雨夜的寒气都关在了外面。回过头的他猛地瞥见壮五白色的胳膊，赶忙移开了眼睛，结结巴巴地道：“我，我去拿毛巾……”

“麻烦你了。”壮五笑眯眯地接过毛巾，将头发与身体擦干，然后换上了干燥柔软的衣服。环忍不住走上前去，一手撑着桌面，一边踮起脚来将手背贴上壮五的额头……尽管仿生人额头的温度并不能代表什么。

“小壮，你今天怎么了……”

“怎么了？我不是和往常一模一样吗？”

壮五笑眯眯地反问，手伸到背后去系紧围裙的带子。静静地，手指握住了腰间的一柄枪。

“唔……”环收回手后退两步:“你不是说好今天要给我做布丁吃的吗？你忘啦？”

“噢。”手指松开了枪，壮五的笑容不变:“我没忘哦，一会儿就给你做。”

“好——”环看着壮五将牛奶和鸡蛋从塑料袋里拆出来，说:“小壮你自从那天和千千见过之后就变得怪怪的。”

“千公爵吗？”

“是啦。”

鸡蛋被打进了碗里，壮五一边搅拌着蛋液，一边用余光观察那个坐在桌子边摆腿的小孩。他说:“我不在的时候千公爵有来找过我吗？”

“啊？嗯。”环回答，“他给了我一个我不知道那是啥的东西，看上去像一份文件，让我转交给你来着……”

牛奶被碰翻了，蛋液也泼洒了些在桌面上。壮五问:“那份文件在哪？”

“我刚刚还拿着……诶？”环左右盼了盼，突然一拍脑袋，大叫一声:“啊！我好像把它忘在后山里了……怎，怎么办……雨下得这么大……”

“没事，我去把它取回来。你把它放在哪里了？”

“在那边……往那边走的第五棵榕树下。”环指向了棚屋的后方，那片在雨中阴恻恻的山林。他满脸的沮丧，做错事般地收起手指:“抱歉小壮……”

“没关系哦。我去去就回。”说着，壮五的身影已经立在了棚屋门口，他回过头来看环:“环君就在这里等着我回来就行。饭快做好了哦。”

“嗯，好的——”环懒洋洋地打了个呵欠。

于是壮五的身影消失在了门口。

环坐到桌边，死死地盯着自己的绞在一起的手指，一动不动。

十分钟后，门口终于轻轻响起离开的脚步声。

冷汗唰地一下从环的额头上滴了下来，他像是刚跑完一万米长跑的运动员，几乎瘫软在了地上，瞳孔在眼眶中框震。

文件是骗人的，蛋糕是骗人的，什么都是骗人的。

——那不是小壮，绝对不是。

它是谁？或者说它是什么？它想干什么，小壮又去哪里了？他闻到了机油与火药的味道——那个“壮五”是想杀了他吗？

“……如果遇到了那样的情况，就请环君逃去一个安全的地方……”壮五的声音在脑海里响了起来。

十几秒后，环抓过了自己的那只小挎包，也顾不上往里面装东西了，他撞开房门趔趄地冲进雨里，然后如风地奔跑了起来。

逃。

十分钟后，“壮五”一无所获地回到了小棚屋。他看着半开的房门与空无一人的房间，面无表情地计算起了此次任务的结果。突然，他抬手按住自己的右耳，轻声道：“报告，这里是SOGO-06，报告，目标逃走了。没有发现叛党名单之类的文件。是，是，非常抱歉。”

“是，明白。”

汽油浸透了整个棚屋，火焰自屋内燃起，火舌贪婪地舔抵着棚屋的每一片砖瓦，将一切代表回忆的痕迹吞噬殆尽。屋外的雨无法将它扑灭，反而助那脆弱的棚屋造成了一场无法挽回的坍塌。砖瓦栋梁塌成一片，在散不去的高温中慢慢地碳化。

SOGO–06的眼底倒映着那片火光，再次接通了自己的上司:“报告，已经清理完毕。”

“是，我会继续追捕目标。”

切断通信连接之后，TORAO-03狠狠地踢了一脚身边的垃圾桶，将那铁皮做的家伙直踢得凹进去一块。废物，都是废物，居然连一个十几岁的毛头小子都会弄丢……早知道就不该让那个残次品去负责清理目标。不过，做得最像这家伙的也只有06号了……

Z区有太多条小巷，小巷里什么肮脏的事情都会发生，垃圾会堆在所有地方——除了垃圾桶里。TORAO-03吊起眼角去望那个笑得太过恼人的家伙，那家伙又有什么资格开心成这样？它已经被自己击败，用特种手铐铐得严实，是裹满伤痕和泥巴的狼狈相了。

“SOGO-05。”念着它的代号，TORAO-03跨步上前，将那仿生人的脑袋按住。它咬着牙:“丧家犬有什么资格笑？你在笑什么？”

“丧家犬”收了声，从凌乱的白发间，那眼睛里紫罗兰色的光直直刺出来，扎在TORAO-03的身上。壮五说:“我只是在笑你的部下实在是太不中用了。”

“当然，当然。它们当然没有你优秀，能比你强的只有我。”

“是吗，真是自信。”

TORAO-03哼了一声:“不是自信，这是事实。我已经把你打败了。你知道未来迎接你的是什么吗？你会被销毁，脑袋，四肢，会被分到各个部门进行解剖，你将陷入黑暗，永远无法醒来……”

壮五调侃他:“就像你沉在千鸟河底时的感觉一样？你终于被修好了，真是可喜可贺啊。”

“你……”TORAO-03抓起他的领子，但又碍于命令，它没办法凭着自己的意愿将这个碍眼的仿生人砸烂。看看两人的立场，它便又得意了起来:“你就嘴硬吧，现在你除了嘴上能说说，又还能做些什么？”

壮五礼貌地点点头:“多亏了你，现在我能做的事变多了……知道那两个孩子没事了，我也可以安心这么做了。”

“你想干什么？先告诉你，这个手铐你是绝对逃不开的，你想做什么的话，就会被电击……唔！”

腹部被狠狠击中，是壮五从地上弹起给了它一个飞踢。TORAO-03横飞出去三四米，只见壮五的身上遍布着青紫色的电流，他颤抖着承受这场惩罚，在高压电流之下对愕然的TORAO-03扬起了一个温和有礼的笑容。

“这幅躯壳属于你了。但是你也有永远带不走的东西。”

电流加强，壮五咬住后槽牙，一只银色的蜘蛛形的小机器人攀上了他的肩膀，没入了他湿漉漉的发间。

“喂，你这个家伙难道想……住手啊！”

下一刻，壮五的胸口——那储存记忆芯片的地方——电光闪成一片，一股烧焦的味道窜了出来。

壮五终于脱力，重重地跪倒在地。

“你永远不会知道我究竟有多快乐。”

在停机前，壮五这样说。然后他便定格了，以那样狼狈的姿势与那样幸福的笑容。

TORAO-03翻身向他跃去，拨开那仿生人的领子检查，只见对方的记忆芯片已经完全被损毁。那只小小的SPIDER-08也被烧焦了，石头滚落山崖似的掉在了地上，蜷起的八条腿抽搐了一下，不动了。

“该死……”

雨中，TORAO-03突然向地面重重地锤了一拳。

将环和理拉进巷子里藏起来的人是大神万理，四叶理刚想惊呼便被捂住了嘴，万理说:嘘，别说话。跟我来。

他们跟着万理在巷子里左拐右拐，穿过几层门，再在一条狭小阴暗的地下走道里左拐右拐。最终，他们被安排进了一间小小的屋子里，那地下的房间麻雀虽小五脏俱全，他们在那里一待就是一周。

折笠千斗来看过他们，大神万理来照顾他们，环蜷缩在房间的角落里，抱着头蹲着，理担忧地和他蹲在一起，时不时地扯扯他的袖子，但环却一直没有反应。

他只会在有人打开房门进来时突然抬起头，见那是千或者是万理，他也冲过去仰着脑袋焦急又期待地:“小壮怎么样了？你们找到他了吗？他有没有在家里面等我们？”

千和万理对视一眼，然后轻轻地叹了一口气。

“环君，我们找到了这个。”

一个黑漆漆的小东西安静地停在万理的掌心里，环一瞬间便认了出来，那漆黑的小棍子是腿，那失了形状的块状物是身体……这是他曾经有一面之缘的小东西。

“小派……”他喃喃，接过它。

千蹲下身对那专注观察手中物的男孩说:“环君，我们在东边的巷子里发现了它。那里有打斗的痕迹，还有高压电留下的痕迹……你知道那代表什么。”

“……”

“它……不，他很可能已经被带走，然后……”

环猛然大吼:“吵死了！”

“哥哥！”理站了起来，眼睛里含着泪。

而这时，环已经撞开千和万理，从两人之间挤了过去，他以一种极快的速度冲出了门去。

“……这孩子的力气和速度……是不是有人吓人？”万理回过了神，见千也没打算去追:“你不追吗？”

“追不上的。懒得追。”千满脸疲惫地摆摆手，然后对理说:“他会去哪里，你知道吗？我们直接去那里找他。”

路上，万理对千悄悄说:“你不觉得这孩子也很适合加入我们？”

千打了个呵欠，斜挑起眼睛:“早就这么觉得了。”

他们以一个迂回曲折的路线拐上了山，顺着百步梯走了好久，终于来到了环、理、壮五曾经住过的那个山顶。

环果然在这里。他立在一片废墟旁边，表情呆呆的，不哭也不吵闹，只是静静地立在那里。千和万理各自上前劝了几句，动之以情再晓之以理，最后又动之以情，但四叶环都不为所动，像是一颗听不见他们声音的瘦高芦苇。

于是理捏着自己的手指怯怯地走了过去，她扯扯环的袖子:“哥哥……”

环微不可见地颤动了一下，他的眼睛仍然盯着那片焦黑的废墟——那里曾经是他们的家——他轻声说:“理，我们的家没了。”

“嗯……”理揉了揉自己通红的眼睛。

环眨了眨眼，突然笑了起来。

“理……家没了，你说小壮要怎么找我们啊？”

“哥哥……”理被他笑得心慌，拼命地摇晃他的手臂，眼泪流了满脸。

“他虽然很聪明，却是一个笨蛋……你说他该去哪里找我们啊？”

“哥哥……！”

他眨眨眼，一颗泪就这么掉了下来。环在那片废墟前蹲下，手中死死捏着小派的残骸，还有自己胸前的那根四叶草项链。眼泪在流淌，可他直到好久之后才咳嗽似地哭出了声。

“小壮……小壮……”

这场雨之后，温度再也没有回升。冬天来了。


End file.
